Queen of Darkness
by trefenwyd12
Summary: Isis discovers a scroll with Tea as an Egyptian queen. The only problem is, who's queen is she? Rated for some slapping.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story, after a good couple of monthes without writing. It is not a one shot, because I was being creative, shudder and a plot popped into my brain. Crazy how those things work. There is romance and there is some humor. The humor is more satirical than anything, I guess. It is not really the 'hee hee I burned some toast and threw it at Yami before he could chase me with his flamethrower that magically appeared in his hand!!' kind of humor. Do not worry, it is not like that. This is also very, very short. I realize that. The rest of the chapters will probably be a lot longer. Anyway, enjoy. And if you feel so obliged, I would appreciate it if you would review. Be honest, I do not mind flames.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Queen of Darkness  
  
Prologue

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

So, once upon a time there was a girl. This girl happened to be beautiful. And young. Also, a queen. This queen had a beautiful king, and they were very happy together.  
  
This queen would go dancing with her king at parties. They could dance for hours. Her brown hair would dance to the beat as they moved. Her blue eyes would fall on his as she smiled warmingly.  
  
He would lead her outside. The sky would suddenly be darker than it should be, and they would look at the moon. She would tremble and press into his arms. He would wrap her closer, and they would spot a shooting star.  
  
He would tap her arm and motion for her to pause while he would go fetch a bench or something, and sit out under the stars with her. He would put his arm around her and ask if she was cold. She would slightly shiver, and he would squeeze her tighter.  
  
She would look at him and star into his beautiful eyes longingly. With that, he would pull her closer and give her a small kiss on the cheek. She would smile and gaze out at the stars around them. She would sigh and think about how lovely everything was.  
  
He would pull he even closer, gaze into her eyes, and let his lips gently caress her lips. The couple would embrace each other for what seemed like forever. They were so happy, Queen Anzu and...  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 1

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Damn it!" Isis cried. "Why do this Ra-damned scrolls always have to be ripped!"  
  
Isis proceeded to carefully set the scroll in the middle of a table, so it would not be messed up, walked over to the nearest wall, and began punching it.  
  
A man walked in and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away before she could do more damage to her hands.  
  
"Isis! Have you completely lost it? What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Seto! These stupid scrolls! They're all ruined. I was this close to finding something new, and the damn scroll just feels it must be incomplete."  
  
"Something new... wow. What was this one about?" He asked as he picked up the tablet she had been reading.  
  
"It was about an ancient queen, and her king. The queen was Anzu, the ancient form of Tea..."  
  
"And who was the king?"  
  
"That's what I was about to find out. It could have been many people. I just don't know."  
  
"Wouldn't the king be Yami?"  
  
"Not necessarily, he was pharoah, but that doesn't necessarily mean he was considered the king to whoever made this scroll. It could have been Bakura, or even you, for that matter."  
  
'Hmm...even me. This could be interesting, Tea is pretty, and it would be nice to have a girl destined to be mine. And it would piss off Yami. Maybe I'll look into this more,' Seto thought.  
  
"Wow. That does suck, then. I see why the dent in the wall was so vital."  
  
"Would you like to help me cultivate it?"  
  
"No, I have more important...business matters to attend to. Just don't kill yourself, we still need you for translating the scrolls."  
  
Isis picked up the scroll again as Seto walked out. The scribe seemed to have a bit too much fun writing this one.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"La la la..." Tea sang. Inside her room, Tea was dancing. The bright colors of her walls danced around her as she did a fast spin. They came to a sudden stop as her cd player skipped.  
  
"Gah! I love this part, why do you always have to die?" She whined as she started the song again.  
  
"La la la..." Tea sang.  
  
Tea was practicing a few new moves for a competition tomorrow. Her class president had been running out of ideas for the essembly, and had decided to put in a dance competition that would, hopefully, take up a good 20 minutes or so. Just enough time to allow the entire school to miss the president's worst class. It had seemed like a good idea to him at the time.  
  
Tea, on the other hand, was not so excited about it. She had volunteered, but reluctently. Tea had heard that the contestents would have dance parteners who were not picked ahead of time. That was the only part that annoyed her.  
  
"La la la..." Tea sang.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey! I'm back again. Sorry it took me so long to update. None of my excuses are very good, so I guess you won't be getting any.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed: MAze of Illusions, Elex, The-Hope, Nightfall2525, Uchiha Tenshi, Kim, Gothic Chibi, norestar-angel, Marin M, and Eve-Of-Misery. You all made my day with your kind words. Please just don't hunt each other down and beat each other up, you'll find out who it is soon enough.  
  
Enjoy my story, and please review!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Queen of Darkness  
  
Chapter 2  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Tea was walking slowly down the hall. There were a few new posters on the wall, and she definitely did not want to go back to class. The posters were nothing special, but the gave her an excuse to be wandering around after she finished her math test. She looked at her watch  
  
'Ten more minutes! Why won't this stupid hour end?!' she complained to herself.  
  
Tea did not want to go to the essembly during the next hour, because she did not want to make a fool out of herself in front of her whole school dancing with a probably inexperienced boy.  
  
Fuming about student government some more, she did not hear someone coming up behind her. The next thing she know, she was being pinned against a wall by two strong, but gentle hands.  
  
"Hey Tea!"  
  
She looked up in time to recognize the speaker as Yami. She also blushed realizing how close they were to one another.  
  
"Er, hey, what's new?" She said as she began to fidget by smoothing a wrinkle in her shirt.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to a strip club with me tonight. We could have a few drinks and go back to my place for a little bit of fun. How does it sound?"  
  
Tea gaped at him, but knew when that something was amiss. The speach was rehearsed!  
  
"Joey put you up to this, didn't he?"  
  
Yea, ok, he did. I was telling him about how I...er, he told me to ask you. I must ask though, what's a strip club? He would not tell me even after I agreed to ask you."  
  
"Oh, nevermind. It's not important. I would love to hang out with you though, call me when you get home."  
  
"Righty-o!" She chuckled, only audible to their ears.  
  
RING  
  
"Oh that stupid essembly! I should be going. Cheer for me!" Tea said as she pushed her way out of his arms and began to scramble toward the auditorium.  
  
"Wait, Tea!"  
  
She stopped and turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
Yami looked straight into her eyes, seemingly deciding something. Having come to a conclusion in his head, he bent down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good luck, ok? I'll be rooting for you," he whispered in her ear. Then he gave her a wink and walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
Tea stood wide eyed at what had just happened. She mumbled an embarrassed thanks, and hurried off.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Tea peeked at the crowd as she pulled at her floor length skirt. It was her favorite one, with a blue flowery pattern, but the best part was that it was slightly wrinkled, so it would stretch to any move she could perform. As she saw her peers pouring into the house, she saw her friends. They smiled and waved at her, making her feel better. When she caught Yami's eyes, he winked at her, making her blush and him smile. She shook her head knowing that she was not so sure she did not like him. Sighing, her thoughts went back to the dancing. She did a few steps, and a few twirls, and sat on a chair to stretch her legs and make sure her shoes were tied. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Tea, I wanted to wish you luck. By the time I heard about this competition, all the male dancer positions were full, so I thought I would get you these."  
  
Tea looked up and saw Seto Kaiba, with an arm full of light blue lillies. Her jaw dropped.  
  
"These are for me? Thank you, but why?"  
  
"I thought you might like them. They go wonderfully with your eyes." He smiled.  
  
Tea was still surprised, she did not think the boy had a heart, especially not one he wanted to give away to her. She stood up, blushing. As he handed her the flowers, his eyes roamed across her small body.  
  
"You look lovely in that skirt," he said softly as he took her hand and brought up to his lips. They caressed her hand and he looked into her eyes again.  
  
"Break a leg!" He said as he turned and walked off.  
  
Tea was still surprised at his sudden interest in her. She thought that all Seto cared about was his company and his little brother. Sighing from confusion, she went to the dressing room to do something with her hair. No, she was surprised at Yami and Seto's newly found interest in her.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Ryou!" Tea said surprisedly as the white-haired boy walked over to her to be her partner. She did not even know he could dance.  
  
The music began as a fast-paced energetic tune. Tea was surprised the calm, silent teen could keep up. She also noted that he had a playful look in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.  
  
"I didn't know you could dance so well, Ryou, did those British girls teach you anything else that I should know about?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"What makes you so sure I'm Ryou?" replied a much lower voice than was expected. Tea stopped in her tracks and glared at the spirit.  
  
"Bakura," Tea hissed. "What are you doing here? What did you do to Ryou this time!"  
  
"Keep dancing, he's fine. The imbeciles are staring at you." Tea looked around at the crowd, saw that he was right, and reluctantly started to dance again. Bakura smirked some more.  
  
"So... how is dancing in your evil plan to take over the world? Running out of ideas?"  
  
"Nah. Maybe I just like dancing."  
  
A few minutes later, Bakura said, "I'll bet you're wondering why I'm dancing with you of all people. Ra, I could be dancing with any girl, and she would happily do anything I wanted and not have the slightest clue of who I was."  
  
Tea relaxed slightly in his arms as the tempo slowed down. She was getting used to his crazed chatter.  
  
"Gee, why did you pick me?"  
  
Bakura chuckled. As the couple did a dip, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Tea reddened and smiled sweetly. As they came back up from the dip, she glared and slapped him.  
  
"What, this was going so well. I thought so, at least, I mean come on, the music is good, the partner is good," he winked. "Ryou's unconcious, and everyone's happy..."  
  
"You bastard! What did you do to Ryou?"  
  
"Nothing he won't recover from in a few days."  
  
Tea slapped him again and walked off the stage.  
  
"And we were having such a fun time," Bakura whined to no one in particular.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.

Please review.


End file.
